


Falling

by abidoodlecat



Series: My angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Dean Winchester, M/M, Pastel Dean, Punk Castiel, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidoodlecat/pseuds/abidoodlecat
Summary: Castiel was losing his mind. He needed to escape the hell he'd made for himself or he'd never get out. Ironic, isn't it, that he's the one with the angel name? But he was no angel. Maybe a fallen one. But Dean... Dean was another story.*Warning* Adult language and gay slurs





	Falling

_Green, candy apple green. Why?_ Castiel thought, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He didn't know why that color kept flashing in his mind. He had been told that he had no Soulmate. No one to love, no one to hurt, as he saw it. He groaned under his breath as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Probably another freshman who hadn't learned not to fuck with him yet. All in good time. He looked down at his screen, quickly turning the brightness down to hide his use of the device. The words scrawled across the screen read,

_Fag! You have no soulmate! No one could love a gay guy!_

Granted it wasn't the worst text he'd gotten, but it was probably the most stupid. They'd forgotten to send it anonymously. Not only that, the "mystery" person had sent it to him and some kid called Dean as well. Stupid, as evidence proves.

Once the bell rang he decided to go show this kid who he was messing with, as it was now after school hours. The tall, intimidating senior took long strides down the hall toward where he knew this particular kid would be. The scene he stumbled upon was not one he'd liked to see. Three bullies were kicking a boy in a pastel green sweater and white jeans. He could see a crushed flower crown tossed to the side. Pissed, Castiel stormed over, nearly picking up one of the assailants and unceremoniously slamming him into the lockers. The other two looked up from the cowering pastel boy, who he could now see was blond.

"Oh look, we have the other fag at our disposal." One sneered, whom Castiel knew as Evan. Rolling his eyes, he shoved Evan to the floor. His accomplices decided that they would just leave, which helped.

"And apparently, this fag can kick your ass." Castiel retorted, easily knocking a punch to his face. 

"This isn't over, Novak!" Evan cried, scrambling away. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He dismissed, crouching beside the boy huddled into a ball against the wall. "Hey, it's safe now. You can open your eyes." He assured him, smiling a bit. He didn't look quite so intimidating with a smile. The first thing Dean saw when he cracked open his eyes, were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Like the color that'd been flashing in his mind for weeks. 

"Thanks, I'm Dean." He said quietly. He didn't want to admit that he could've beaten their asses into the ground. He wanted to get away from that, keep his head down so his little brother could maybe have a somewhat normal presence. 

"I figured, I'm Castiel." His eyes were candy apple green.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! It's short, sweet, and to the point, I know, but once I get into it and start writing less introduction stuff the chapters should be longer. :)


End file.
